Love Hurts So Bad
by XXloveXXhurtsXXmeXXsoXXbadXX
Summary: Girls meets Darry when he is 15, she is 16. They date for three years sraight, until she finds out what's going on behind the scenes. This is a fic about what happens afterwards...hehe...c'mon, people...I royally suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Darry and I were walking down the street towards the Dingo late one night when a girl came out of the shadows.

"Hello, Darry! I've been waitin' 'round an hour. Where've ya been?" Then she saw me, backed away, then looked me up and down. Darry turned to me, but I was already running. I ran all the way home, up to my room, and flung myself down on my bed. Finally the tears came.

After a while I stumbled downstairs for a coke. Darry knocked at the door.

"It's open!" I shouted from the kitchen. He came in and looked at me.

"C'mere." he said.

I just stared at him like he was crazy. "No." I said coldly. I was having to fight to keep the tears from falling. "I won't come to you. I'll never come to you again. Not after what you've done to me." Now it was his turn to run. He ran across the street to his house and slammed the door. I saw the light in his room turn on and then his shadow standing at the window looking my way. I bowed my head and slowly shut the door.

I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed. The next thing I knew the sun was shining in my window. Stumbling downstairs I found Dally on the couch. I ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. I did it again.

"That feels good." he whispered. Then he must have seen the pain I was trying to hide, because he said, "So...?"

My eyes filled with tears and to my absolute dismay they began to fall. I tried to wipe them away but the more I wiped, the faster they fell. Dally just scooted over on the couch and I sat down. He just put his arms around me and told me to go ahead and cry. So we sat there for I don't know how long, me with my head on his shoulder, him with his arms tight around me, stroking my hair, actually being gentle for once. I slowly put my arms around his neck and waited. he hugged me closer to him.

"You doin' okay?" he asked, concern and something else I couldn't quite place was in his voice.

"Yeah." Maybe he could tell I was lying or that there was something left unsaid, because he raised me onto my knees and looked deep into my eyes.

"There's something else, isn't there?" I nodded, looking down. "Is it Darry?" I nooded again.

"He has another girl," I saID.

"Um." was all Dally said.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there staring at me. Then he placed two fingers under my chin and positioned my face upwards. "I've heard him talking to Two-Bit and Soda about you and they say you're only being difficult. Well, I'm going over there to have breakfast. You coming?" he asked.

"And have to look at Darry? I might start crying again." Dally stared at me a minute, the kissed my forehead. I stared after him as he left. Searching my head for an excuse to see him again, I said, "Dally?" He turned.

"Yeah?"

"You want lunch you can come over here." I said rather stupidly. He nodded and walked out. He's only 16, I reminded myself.

Looking around me I saw my guitar leaning up against the wall in the corner by the TV. But disregarding it, I sat down at the piano in my room which held nothing else. It felt stuffy to me in the house so I opened the window nearest me and began to play. And as I played I sang. And as I sang I cried. And images of Darry flooded my mind.

Footsteps in the doorway brought me out of my trance. Darry.

"Can Icome in?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Actually, no. I'm going to say something to you, and whether you listen or not is completely up to you, but i'm still going to say it."

"Talk." I said folding my arms.

"I love you." he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh do you now? And since when have you known that? And did anyone ever happen to tell you that some things in life come just a few seconds too late? And how come you never told me before?"

"Please believe me. I was stupid and blind before and I couldn't see what I had." His voice was pleading, almost sincere.

"Lie to me, Darry. I want you to. Lie to me, please. I swear to god that I'll believe you. Just don't ever leave me." I was standing now, moving towards him. "Tell me whatever you want. Just promise me you'll never leave me." A tear rolled down his cheek. He gathered me in his arms and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you, Alyssah L'Reemes, but your sister has come into my life now."

"Janice? That's who that girl was?" Darry nodded and kissed me. And somehow I knew that kiss would be our last. And Darry walked out the door. And took half my heart with him.

But the other half was reserved for my lunch guest of honor.

I lay down on the couch and the next thing I knew Dally was there shaking me.

"Darry told me he loved me only to say that he wants my sister now." I told him. He nodded. I scooted over on the couch and he laid down beside me. I ran my fingers through his hair. He turned over onto his back and pulled me so that I was semi-ontop of him. Propping myself up on an arm I instantly cursed myself for wearing a low-cut shirt. But Dally didn't seem to be looking at me that way. He put one hand behind my head and pulled it down so that my face wasn't an inch away from his. And he finally kissed me. And I was fulfilled. And we were in love. And we are in love. And when he's gone? I mourn.

* * *

Yeah, well, sucky ending...much. 

Nothing in here is wrong, or a typo, or anything of that sort. I wanted this way. My fragment sentences are supposaed to be fragments. The sentences that start with 'and' and supposed to begin that way. It is a writing tactic to make people pay attention and to get them to really consider what they are reading.

Review please! This is the end, in case you hadn't noticed...

Thank you for reading,

XXloveXXhurtsXXmeXXsoXXbadXX


End file.
